Summons
Summons are a recurring sub-category of Skills in the . What distinguishes them from normal skills is that they call forth various creatures to help the caster in battle, rather than make the caster attack by themselves. During early games summons were mostly associated with team's mage, Natalie, but as the series progressed summons became available for all characters. In the original Epic Battle Fantasy, summons are a category of skills available for Natalie (alongside white and black magic). One of Matt's skills, Mog, could also be considered a summon, however it does not officially belong to this category. The summoned creatures hail from various games and anime. In this game, summons are completely unaffected by user's stats. Same as in the previous game, the summons are one of Natalie's skill categories. However, all creatures from other franchises were replaced with Kupo Games original content. All but Ion are available since the beginning, and Ion is unlocked by defeating the Guardian. In this game, all damaging summons only scale off Natalie's base , including those that deal physical damage, and ignore her . Additionally, their power can be further boosted with corresponding skill bonuses. The third instalment of the series is the only game to lack a direct "Summon" category of skills. Most summons from the previous game are found in other categories of characters' skill-sets (not only Natalie's). A bunch of new summons was introduced, however instead of being normally cast-able, they are incorporated into equipment's special effects — some armors upon forging onto higher levels may gain the ability to randomly summon creatures at the beginning of each turn to help the player. Equipment-exclusive "summons": * Knight Helmet's NoLegs (an attacking version of Matt's skill) * Pirate Gear's Narwhal * Viking Fur's and Fur Dress's Tundra Mammoth (behaves differently for each armor - Viking Fur summons a single Mammoth to fall on an enemy, while Fur Dress summons an entire herd of Mammoths to stampede and trample all foes) * Officer Coat's Tank Cannon Epic Battle Fantasy 4 expanded the Summon mechanic: not only are there significantly more summons, but they can now be summoned by any character. In-game, they are described as monsters that can be recruited by strong characters to help them defeat their "natural enemies". Unlike previous games, summons now require a unique resource: (SP), which are gained by defeating monsters. The maximum SP can be further increased as the characters level up. The summoned monsters' strength is based on average party level rather than summoner's or (see for more info), but they are still affected by and miscellaneous bonuses. As in EBF3, some equipment can summon monsters randomly, not consuming SP. There are a total of 24 summons, 3 of which are Premium-exclusive. Most are found within treasure chests while there are some that are found automatically in various circumstances. The summon system works largely the same as in the previous game, with the main addition being the foe capturing system. The amount of summons available is vastly increased, as nearly every single foe in the game is usable as a summon. However, in order to unlock them as summons the player will have to capture them during a battle, in a manner inspired by the Pokemon franchise. The player can equip up to x summons at once, and can name their summons. Neither summon order nor name affect the summon's effects in any way shape or form. Unlike in EBF4, summons are not affected by any of equipment bonuses or status effects and stats of the summoner, instead depending on for damage and the Player weather for accuracy. Trivia * In EBF4, the icons for all summons that are not exclusive to the Premium Pack are facing right, while all summons that are exclusive to the Premium Pack are facing left. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Summons